


Novices on grass and wood(If Abbas wasn't mean)

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad is sleeping, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't hate Abbas Sofian in this art, Gen, Grumpy Malik Al-Sayf (Implied), Implied Angst, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Novices, Sleepyhead Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: Novices on relaxation.





	Novices on grass and wood(If Abbas wasn't mean)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_witness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/gifts).



> Artist's notes: I know why Abbas was an antagonist during Assassin's Creed Revelations. But please respect everyone's opinions. He is one year younger than Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

**_"Come on Malik, why don't you staying on Masyaf when you're an adult."_ **

**_"For the second time Abbas, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was sleeping."_ **


End file.
